


BanTaka Week 2020 - Announcement

by ItoFuyo



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItoFuyo/pseuds/ItoFuyo
Summary: Here you will find all the information related to BanTaka Week 2020, an event to celebrate this beautiful couple
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke





	BanTaka Week 2020 - Announcement

Hi everyone!   
To celebrate the BanTaka ship in all its splendor, a special week will be held. This event will also serve to attract more followers to the couple and to make them better known.

The event consists of a week (7 days) in which material of the couple will be created according to a special theme. All types of work are accepted, fanfics, fanarts, edits, etc.

The selection of themes for the event will take place through a vote. All related information can be found here: https://www.facebook.com/BanTaka-Kawakami-Bansai-x-Takasugi-Shinsuke-108717497600329/


End file.
